Honey Brown Bangs
by x3Air
Summary: Mio lets down her guard admiring Ritsu. Hint of yuri. Ritsu x Mio


AN: Hello all 8'D I bet everyone wants to kill me because I took so long on updating with another fanfiction :X and, yes I've moved on to the K-ON fandom :3 However, due to the overwhelming response to my Kai x Misaki VG fanfiction, I'll consider writing a sequel, not sure how I'm going to go about it yet though, wasn't expect much response ^^; anyway, leaving that aside, do enjoy this little Ritsu x Mio oneshot I wrote here, and do leave a comment if you think there're areas where I could do better (:

- Air

* * *

It was early in the morning when Mio awoke, just as half-light was slowly seeping into the hotel room. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked away her sleepiness and gently brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. The crisp warm bedsheets under her, wrinkled and messy after a long night of tossing and turning, tempted her to fall back asleep for a little while longer but through her lethargy the young girl noticed that something, or rather, someone was missing from the bed.

Curiosity as to where her roommate went drove her to sit up, leaving the comfort of warm bedding. Mio shivered at the sudden chill of the air-conditioning, her sleepwear consisting of shirt and shorts not doing much to help her. Pulling up the blanket to her hips, Mio caught sight of a figure sitting near the room window, not too far from her.

Realizing it was just her roomie, the ebony haired girl opened her mouth to speak a few playful words on how rare it was to see the other up so early, but then after a moment of thought, decided to keep silent.

Immersed in the gentle bluish glow of the dawn, Ritsu sat on a chair in the most boyish way possible, with one leg up and one hand falling in between her thighs, her face supported by leaning her cheek on the back of her other hand, but even so she appeared feminine. Her features seemed to be clear and defined against her fair skin that seemed to have found new softness in the light. Her eyes, turned to the window, were true hazel flecked with small pinpricks of the morning light and fringed by thick black lashes. Her slightly parted lips were pursed as if she was thinking about something.

Mio noticed she didn't have her hair up in her usual headband yet, her honey brown locks falling messily around her shoulders and beside her cheeks in a way that complimented her so. The younger girl had always told the other that she looked better with her bangs let down, but Ritsu wouldn't believe her. It was a little bit of a secret but Mio had always preferred the other to have her honey brown bangs down, but it would probably get in the way of her drumming.

Even so, this was one moment that Mio would've liked to capture, but she didn't think that a camera would do the trick. There was a soft dream like quality here that could never be relieved ever again, as sad as it made Mio feel. She lifted her hand slightly but then clenched down and resisted the urge to reach out to touch her companion.

However the movement of Mio's hand caught Ritsu's attention from the corner of her eye and she turned back to face her, ending the moment that the other wanted to preserve. "Ah, Mio! Just woke up?"

"Yeah." The ebony haired girl replied after a short regretful pause. "It's rare to see you up so early, not to mention earlier than me." She teased with an affectionate smile.

"Hey I am capable of waking up early, it's just when I choose to." Ritsu replied indigently, closing her eyes and getting up to pour herself and Mio a cup of water. "Besides, I don't think Azusa-chan would like it if we were late heading out on her graduation trip."

"Right." The younger girl took the cup of water as she was handed it. "You know, I really like it when you let your bangs down." She casually mentioned, without thinking. A moment later, she rushed to correct her words, "I-I mean, it looks better."

"You think?" Ritsu replied, to the surprise of Mio. She started to scrutinize the lock of hair that was falling down across her nose.

Mio sipped her drink without replying. She remembered three years back when they were still in year one where she had written lyrics based on Ritsu. It didn't mean much back then because she hadn't thought about anything other than getting new lyrics for the band, but now... Perhaps there was something more to it. Maybe?

"Mio?" Ritsu voiced, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, well, you don't have to because of me you know, it's up to you." Mio hastily replied as she changed out of her sleepwear. "I-I'm just saying."

The older girl gave her a clueless look before grinning. "Well I guess I could if it's for Mio."

Mio felt a rush of blood to her cheeks and she turned away. "Don't say it like that!"

Ritsu scratched the back of her head, puzzled at the other's outburst. "Sorry."

"That's right." Mio felt a sharp tug on her heart and she lowered her voice. "Don't do something like that, like it's nothing."

There was a short pause where neither of them said anything, and Mio felt the embarrassment of what she just did kicking into the already messy pool of emotions she was feeling at hand. The younger girl was just about to excuse herself when she felt a warm pressure against her back.

"Idiot." She heard Ritsu say affectionately as they leaned back to back. "I'll only do this for Mio you know?"

"J-just who are you calling an idiot!" The younger girl huffed as she stepped away and turned back to face Ritsu. Then again, her heart was beating so loud that she wondered whether she really did look like an idiot.

"Nobody." The older teased as they heard a knock on their door accompanied by the familiar chatter of their other friends.

"Come on, let's go." Ritsu said again, grinning widely this time.

"What about your headband?"

"But you like me with my bangs down right?"

"Idiot!"

_As I watch you create white puffs of air as you run,  
I notice how that clean-cut hair looks good on you.  
But I want to see you with your bangs down too._

_Your honey brown bangs._


End file.
